The Miller Project
by Drop The Act. Put On A Smile
Summary: Credit to Bibi, Original author. After a few years Alvin is so close to finishing the project. Somone wants it to be cancelled. Will Alvin decide the projects fate by stealing it back or will he ignore it? All I did was translate.
1. Eureka!

The Miller Project

Chapter 1.

A snack bar is always a great place to meet with the guys. Besides the eating, of course. But it was also the place where Alvin Seville would reflect to the others when it was most needed.

He was a great scientist, that had developed great experiences. For two long years, he and Eleanor, his lab partner, developed The Miller Project.The first try most likely failed and was rejected. The second try was way more succsessful successful.

What upset Alvin was the man who started off the project decided to cancel immidiatly.

_**SHORT FLASH BACK:**_

"The project must be destroyed immediately Seville!" Yelled Mr. Blank.

Dave walked in and conveyed the message from Mr. Blank, as the co-distributor. Alvin did not want to destroy the project and play two years of working out this project's kinks, but what could he do, he wondered?

_**FLASH BACK END**_

"Just steal the project, dunderhead!" Yelled Eleanor mumbling the last part to her self, as if reading Alvin's thoughts

Alvin thought fondley of Eleanor's idea. Steal the Miller project? He could be in trouble if caught! And could he really do it all by himself?

An all to familiar high pitched voice pithed in. "Alvin!"

It was Brittany, his ex-girlfriend. The reason why he broke up with her? Brittany was too damn annoying.

"Alvin, we need to talk!" Screamed Brittany.

"About our relationship? Forget about it! I've never said anything about getting back together!" Yelled Alvin obviously getting annoyed.

"B... B... But... Whats wrong with me? I'm cute, I'm beautiful..."

While Brittany was talking to herself, Alvin was rubbing his temple to think of a plan to steal back the Miller Project.

"EUREKA!" Alvin suddenly yelled.

Alvin ran away from the snack bar, leaving Brittany and Eleanor, well mostly Brittany due to her endless yapping.


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2.

At the detective agency, Simon and Theodore Seville, brothers of Alvin, were awaiting a call from work while playing chess at the table.

"Your *om* tur*nom* Simon." Said Theodore eating away at a sandwich.

"SHHH! I'm thinking..." Snapped Simon thinking intensly

Simon was about to make the winning move when the phone suddenly rang. Simon ran over to the phone and checked the caller I.D. It was Alvin.

"Finally, hello?" Answered Simon

Across the phone line "Simon! I need help!" Yelled Alvin through the phone.

Simon switches the mode to speaker phone so Theodore can hear "How strange Theo, Alvin Seville asking for our help? It must be the end of the world or something."

"Don't mess with me Simon, I just need help for something." Snapped Alvin angrily.

"Whats *om* this *om* for Alvin *gulp*" Said Theodore finishing his sandwich.

"Well, Eleanor and I started this thing called the Miller project, and yes before I ask it is named after Eleanor, since she nagged me for it till she stopped" Grumbled Alvin.

"And where does 'Help' fit into any of this?" Asked Simon with a snotty tone running his hand through his hair/fur **(A/N What Ever I Dunno Just Go With What Ya Want :P)**

"The thing is, I want to enter the building where I work and steal the model! I need a dead guinea pig and my old gear! Besides that I'm going to need your help getting my gear and helping me into the building, it's on major lockdown at night."

"An amazing bod... I mean a dead guinea pig, why do you need that?

"I will put it in place of the project so they won't expect a thing! Other then that Eleanor, you, and I, the other scientists don't know about this. Thats why you guys can't tell anyone, understood?" Explained Alvin through the phone.

"Got it, we got your back to and when will you be planning this Alvin?" Asked Simon in a studious voice making Theodore get more interested in the conversation.

"Tomorrow night Simon!" Screamed Alvin

"Done, and Alvin." Said Simon "good luck bro" he said the last part with a smile.

Simon placed the phone back and looked towards the chess table.

"Wha... How..." Spoke Simon before he blacked out due to surprise.

"Checkmate" said Theodore with a winning smile on his face.

Simon grumbled something about end of the world, and pigs flying.


	3. C Block 109

Chapter 3.

The next night, Alvin was in front of his apartment building. Waiting for Simon and Theodore to pick him up, moments later her heard a really annoying engine drive up. The side windo rolled down and Theodore popped his head out.

Alvin slowly shook his head in embaressment "please tell me this isn't the car we're riding in... And what the heck type of car is it any way." Sighed Alvin.

"A Rum Ironic Alvin, now get in the car and lets go!" Screamed Theodore. Really wanting Alvin to shut up.

Simon at the steering wheel yelled to Alvin "I was saving up to buy a new car, but I could only aford this." Said Simon with a glum look.

With no choice Alvin hopped into the back of the car with a hopeful glance towards Theodore. "Did you bring what I asked Theo?"

"Yeah, the gear and your body is in the trunk. When you guys get out of the building I'll drive the car up close so we can get away soon... Cause you know I'm hungry" replied Theodore with a grumbling stomach.

"Stop the car Simon!" Yelled Alvin as the car screeched to a hault. "Yeah this is it, come on Simon lets grab the things in the trunk and lets go."

Simon got to the back and asked if Theo can pop the trunk, he did. Simon grabbed the wrapped body and soon caught up with Alvin.

"Did you bring the keys to the building Alvin?" Asked Simon.

Alvin walking closer to the building replies "No, the building uses retinal scans, so right now keys won't help. "He finished, he then looked at the scanner and the doors slowly slid open.

From the car Theodore found a bag of chips in the car's glove box and started to eat them.

"Ok listen Simon, I'm going to head to the reasearch lab downstairs. I want you to go to C block 109's surveilence room and tell me if anyones coming, think you can do that bro?" Said Alvin with a hint of an uncertain tone in his voice.

"If I can just say one thing before you go, is that you are going to get in a lot of trouble if you get caught Alvin." Said Simon silently chuckling to himself.

"What ever man just go we don't have much time." Said Alvin with a small smile.

Alvin walked down the corridor and took the elevator downstairs.


End file.
